


the recording

by deadly_poison



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadly_poison/pseuds/deadly_poison
Summary: Scorpia feels lonely...
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	the recording

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place somewhere during season 2, buuut I'm not sure exactly when?

Scorpia sighed. She’d been looking for a little bit of company for a while now. But Catra was sleeping, Lonnie had just called her a “time-sucking chatterbox” after just a few dozen minutes of small talk (much to the amusement of all the other cadets) and… having a conversation with Shadow Weaver didn’t sound like a good idea, even if she was still stuck in her cell. Scorpia was lonely, not desperate.

Scorpia wandered for a while, somehow ending up in the warehouse area. Eventually, after she'd almost lost all hope, she heard a voice! It almost sounded like… Hordak? Nah, Hordak stepping foot in such a place was unheard of. Scorpia, growing more curious, walked towards the voice, which started sounding less natural. Almost as if it were a recording.  
Wait. A recording? She smiled. Entrapta was in there! She loved talking to Entrapta.  
Scorpia stepped into the warehouse. Entrapta was indeed there, and she was fiddling with some weird metallic objects.

“Hello, Entrapta!” she chirped. “Long time no see, uh?”  
"Hi!" The other woman excitedly waved at her with her hair, keeping her eyes on whatever she was doing. After a few minutes of small talk, Scorpia decided it was time to try and satisfy her curiosity.  
“Were you listening to a recording of Hordak’s voice just now?”  
Entrapta nodded. “One of our computers broke… to repair it, we need to build a new piece from scratch, and quickly. I’m looking for potential parts, because Hordak is busy right now. I told him to record some of his ideas, so that I could listen to them.”

Scorpia muttered a quick “right”, hoping that Entrapta wouldn’t talk to her about all the technical details. She had no hope of understanding anything about the technical details.  
“I didn’t know you let other people use your recorder.” She was honestly a bit hurt, since Entrapta had never even let her touch it.  
“Wellll, not anybody can use it,” she said, placing a strand of hair on her chin, “just Hordak. He’s my lab partner, after all.”  
Scorpia nodded. She didn’t know her and Hordak were so close.  
“Hordak really likes how I work, but he still wanted to have an input on what I should bring back to the lab, since I’m still new to Horde technology and all,” the scientist said, still busy ripping metal scraps out of various things. “Just a sec, I need to listen to the second half of the recording.”  
Entrapta pressed the play button and Hordak’s voice filled the room.  
Peppered alongside various obscure musings about what kind of metal was best suited for the part they had to make, there were quite a bit of compliments. Hordak apparently tought Entrapta’s intelligence was “extraordinary”, that her work was extremely precise, that her ideas were innovative. He also liked that, when she wanted something, she didn’t give up until she had it.  
Scorpia had known him all her life. She’d never heard him praise someone so much.  
“I think Hordak doesn’t just like your skills, Entrapta,” she said with a delighted smile stamped on her face. Finally, a juicy topic to talk about!


End file.
